pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ink Diary/Inscripciones
La ficha es así: Nombre: Nombre del personaje Poderes: Poderes Tipo: Tipo de Poderes Fuego,Oscuridad,Hielo,Viento,cualquier elemento menos Luz Mascota:Cualquier animal o bestia mitologica menos Fénix por que ya es mio XD Arma: Espada,Daga,Oz,Acha,etc.. Imagen:'' Adolescente'' Poder Absoluto: Su poder mas fuerte Actitud: Firma: Incribete: n_n Este es mi ejemplo: Nombre: Ryan Poderes: Puede ver el aura de la gente, darle forma a la luz que lo rodea la forma que quiera armas,objetos,ect., puede crear esferas de luz y puede crearse una armadura de Luz que lo hace parecer un angel Tipo: Luz Mascota:Fenix Arma: Espada Imagen:'' Archivo:Lief.jpg'' Poder Absoluto: Al crear su forma de ángel al estar enojado puede hacer que un extraño polvo de estrellas se forme en forma de esferas en sus manos algo así como si estuviera tomando su aura y hacerlo girar y crearlo como una shuriken que al tocar a una persona esta quede destruida completamente Actitud: Es muy serio aunque si sus amigos estan en peligro se enoja y no controla sus acciones Firma:20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 20:29 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Luisinal Nombre :Alonso Poderes : *Impactrueno -Como pikachu pero mas potente *Carga electrica -Se rodea de carga electrica y luego lanzqa un rayo del q nadie s salva *Electricidad estatica - Como la ciencia *Los otros aslos tu Tipo :Electrico Mascota : Puede ser porfas un pokemon en esse caso es luxio Arma :Espada si quieres la hago Imagen : Archivo:Monozu_gijinka_by_thunderwolf900-d2yy0pm.png Poder absoluto : Impactrueno Actitud :Sensible y emocional soy muy intuitivo y tengo una maravillosa imaginación. El instinto de impresiones que recibo sobre las personas y las situaciones son generalmente precisos y decir que rara vez puedo ser inducido a error. tengo habilidades de curación y el asesoramiento que puede ayudar a aliviar el sufrimiento de los demás. Su lealtad, integridad y la creencia en la vida significa que te admiraba mucho y la seguridad de muchos amigos.Mis sentimientos cambian rápida y fácilmente. Soy muy amistoso y me gusta viajar. Soy honesto, escucho a los demás y les creo con facilidad. Me cuesta trabajo encontrar el amor y me pierdo en él fácilmente. Muchas veces salgo lastimado.Soy malo en un 12%.Soy bueno. Tan bueno que hago que la gente mala se retuerza.Aveces nececito paSARME AL LADO OSCURO para obtener lo que quiero y me necanta la musica y el arte. Firma :El reY ElEcTrIcO 03:16 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Aqui soy yo Nombre: Alice McFeet Poderes: crear tornados, controlar el viento etc.. Tipo: aire Mascota:'' un Fragon Blanco con ojos azules'' Arma: espada pero la hoja es color azul Imagen:'' archivo:Soloparausodealex.jpg'' Poder Absoluto: hacer que el oxígeno de las personas que odia desaparesca Actitud:es alegre y simpática pero no muestra sus sentimientos abiertamiente es muy cerrada. '' '''Firma: 'quiero helado ¿Tienes? 12:31 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Notita: ¿Se puede enamorar de alguien? Yo misma n_n Nombre: Annie Dew Waterfall Poderes: * Hidro Cannon Como los pokémon x3 * Water Ghost Se transforma en un espíritu echo de agua, en esa forma es capaz de poseer a las personas * Blue stars Las estrellas de mar cobran vida y se vuelven armas afiladas * Marine Cyclone Crea un ciclón de agua que se traga todo, como un agujero negro Si necesitas más hazlos tú Tipo: Agua Mascota: Nessie, la cría del mounstro del lago Ness Arma: Un arco y flechas Imagen: Archivo:Para uso de Anabel.jpg Poder Absoluto: Hidro Cannon Actitud: Es como el mar, serena, tranquila y pacífica en algunos momentos o brava, malvada y asesina, pero es más bien tranquila. Le gusta nadar y escuchar el sonido del mar, está un poco loca (en plan bien) y odia pelear (menos cuando la enfadan que es cuando saca su faceta brava malvada y asesina) Firma: Annie 12:27 6 dic 2010 (UTC) esJe, sil te plaît! Nombre: Paula Hudson Horner Poderes: Quemar cosas, darle vida al fuego, manejarlo a su antojo... Tipo: Fuego Mascota: Dragón 8D Arma: Espada Imagen: http://i177.photobucket.com/albums/w233/x0Shinigami0x/Anime/Anime%20Females/000002.jpg?1291653836 Poder Absoluto: Brillar con un tono rojizo y hacer una onda ardiente que queme todo lo que encuentre a su paso menos lo que la creadora de la onda(yo ED) quiera Actitud: Es muy viva y simpática. Se enfada mucho, pero se controla, salvo cuando hablan de su actitud o de su obsesión por la velocidad y el tiempo. Es muy sincera y honesta, pero también muy orgullosa y le cuesta decir gracias. Firma: --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 16:46 6 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¡¡¡¡¡Yooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! 'Nombre:' Julia Felivene, se hace llamar Misaki.' '''Poderes: Controlar la vida de las plantas. (O sea, poder hacerlas crecer, o marchitarlas, hacerlas floreces, etc.),''' Hablas con los árboles, Poderes curativos,' Y superfuerza. (Mis poderes dependen mucho de mi humor)' '''Tipo: Planta =D''' '''Mascota: '''Un tigre blanco al que llamo Marley. '''Arma: Un granb mazo de roble.' ''''Imagen: Archivo:Julia Ayuzawa.jpg' 'Poder Absoluto:' El poder de regenerar heridas con tan solo estar expuesta a la luz del sol o al agua.' '''Actitud: '''De mentalidad sumamente abierta. Acepta a todos como son. Le choca, mcuahs veces, la gente egoísta y presumida. Es ruda, no se permite quedar callada, puede hablar de más. A la hora de actuar es impulsiva y muy loca. Oculta sus temores y no deja que la vean sufriendo, quiere que todos esten bien y hará todo para lograrlo. Muy determinada si comienza algo no lo abandonará. Cuando alguien no le agrada o cuando recien conoce a alguien se comporta fria y seria para luego sorprenderlo (si es que le agrada) con un buen humor. No dudará en azotar a alguien si esta enojada, mas que todo a lso chicos. Firma: ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 16:52 6 dic 2010 (UTC)' Yoo!! nombre: Lucas Touya Poderes: *pesadilla: hace las pesadillas de la gente realidad. *odio: se vuelve una sombra y ataca con la Oz. *se covierte en sombra para protegerse. *Castelvania´s magic: saca muchas sombras de sus manos y atacan al enemigo. Tipo: Oscuridad Mascota:'' Un conejo blanco con una raya negra en la espalda'' Arma: Oz '''Imagen: Archivo:User-Shiki-Senri15.jpg no encontre una mejor n.nU'' Poder Absoluto: Espectro: obscurece el campo y atraviesa al enemigo con su oz convirtiendolo en polvo.(libera mucha enegia cuando hace eso porque todo su aspecto cambia a una persona vestida de tunica, sin que se ve nada de el, flotando y su Oz cambia de forma a una diaolica.) Actitud: 'es un poco serio, bondadoso e incomprencible. muchos cren que es fenomeno... '''Firma: 'Th3 gH0sT The night was dark when I dead 17:05 6 dic 2010 (UTC)' 'I Kill you (????????????????????????????????????????) Nombre: Tobi Poderes: * Hielo oscuro: Saca hielo negro. * Fuego protector: Saca un escudo de hielo. * Lluvia de hielo: Cae un hielo como lluvia. * Ventisca: Sale un gran viento frio. Tipo: Hielo. Mascota: Un perro llamado Tobi que es negro con rojo. Arma: Abanico de Guerra. Imagen: 300px Poder Absoluto: hielo de la muerte. Cae hielo como si fuera una apocalipsis Actitud: Frio... Firma: [[Usuario:King457|King...' ]]~'' [[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿'' Que? ''?'' '']]20:57 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Potere di Tenebre,Vieni a Me! Nombre: Takeru Tsukimine Poderes: Aqua Slash(Lanza una ráfaga cortante de niebla de su báculo) Aquatic Healing Escalation(Usa agua para curar a las personas) Aqua Star Destruction(Lanza estrellas explosivas azules de su mano) Rain Spiral Heart Attack(Lanza un espiral de gotas en forma de corazón desde su báculo) Caleidoscope Aqua Meditation(Lanza trozos de hielo multicolor con una ráfaga con patrón de caleidoscopio)) Tipo: Agua Mascota: Un lobo de pelaje plateado-azul,llamado Artemis Arma: Báculo Imagen: Archivo:Leo3.png Poder Absoluto: Rainbow Spiral Heart Attack(Lanza un gran arcoiris formado de sus "Gotas Corazón") Actitud:Takeru es un chico muy raro,torpe,distraído,glotón y reservado,pero es amable,aunque a veces dice palabras sin sentido. Firma: Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 18:39 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Yoooo Nombre:Shadow kishimoto Poderes: Sumido en la oscuridad:Abre un agujero de oscuridad bajo el rival que se lo traga. Manos sombra:Salen unas manos echas de sombra de la nada que atrapan al enemigo. Fusion:Shadow se funde con su sombra lo que le hace poder traspasar cosas. Sombras ofensivas:Las sombras salen del suelo y atacan. Aliado sombra:Shadow saca su somra del suelo la cual lo ayuda Tipo:Oscuridad Mascota:Un grifo negro. Arma:Estrellas sombra (Pueden viajar en la sombra) Imagen:Archivo:ImagesCAPLHY4Y.jpg Poder absoluto:Ejercito de sombras:Todas las sombras de humanos salen del suelo t atacan (Primero debe transformarse al hacerlo una energia negra cubre su cuerpo) Actitud:Amigable y simpatico aunque al estar transformado pasa a ser frio y apatico. Firma:----[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:43 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo nwn Nombre: Meiling Tachibana''' ' '''Poderes': Puede hacer las cosas oscuras,puede hacer que una sombra vaya de aqui para alla,se puede transformar en sombra o ponerse toda oscura,etc *Dancing Daggers: empiezan unas dagas a volar y se van hacia el rival para Herirlo *Dark Lighting : lanza un Gran Rayo de Oscuridad *Day Without Color:Todo el lugar (o escenario) se pone negro y el rival se paraliza(el que lo usa si ve) *Dark Stars : Empiezan A Caer Estrellas Negras Del Cielo hacia el Rival Tipo: Oscuridad Mascota:El perro de 3 cabezas Cerberus (besia mitologica) Archivo:Cerberus.jpg Arma: Dagas Negras :3 (oscuras) Imagen: Archivo:Suigintou.jpg Poder Absoluto: 'Dark Girl:Se pone toda Negra y sus manos se hacen Dagas '''Actitud: '''Amable,Tímida pero al Usar Dark Girl es fría y calculadora '''Firma: 'Floatzel (Flotzi) 02:06 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Cambie de opinion x3 '''Nombre: Germán Floremonte Llamaviva Poderes: Crece Raices del suelo(Como una Planta Loca/Feroz),Energibola,Curación(como Aromaterapia),Hojas Kunai (Como cuchillas de hoja filosas) y Tornado Vegetal (empieza a girar y hace un tornado de hojas) Tipo: Hierba/Planta Mascota:'' Una mono llamado Chumpy (Se pronuncia Champi)'' Arma: Espada Imagen:'' Archivo:Germán_1.png'' Poder Absoluto: Absorve el poder de la naturaleza que lo rodea y h''ace una gran explosión de hierba'' Actitud: Es muy amistoso y amigable, le encanta hacer amigos y los bosques. Adora a la naturaleza y le teme a las abejas. Aveces puede ser cabezadura. Tambien puede parecer serio pero es todo lo contrario.Adora a Chumpy y siempre haria lo que fuera por el y por sus amigos. Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~ 04:23 7 dic 2010 (UTC)